The Accident Trio
by purpledragon6
Summary: I thought this idea would be cute. I've always wanted to see Germany acting fatherly or at least like a big brother. So in this story, he does just that for a baby nation.


**A/N: Lullaby for a Stormy Night Take three:**

**Prologue: Kinda short because its just the prologue but then the chapters will get longer. This is just the opening so I'm just going to explain how it happened and who this OC is and why she is staying with those two :D Geez I've been saying 'Those Two' a lot. XD Anywho, Read/Review and please enjoy. Flames will be used to set England's kitchen on fire. Now on with the story. **

* * *

Raising a baby isn't so bad... All you have to do is feed it and keep it clean and out of trouble. Sounds simple enough right?

Raising a baby nation isn't so bad either. Just feed it, keeping it clean and out of trouble, but also play with it and raise it for war and what-not. Plus with nation children, you have to care for it much longer and you also have to train it for longer. Yet still, this time consuming process isn't that back.

But when you have to raise both a baby nation and a full grown nation who acts like a baby nation, well lets just say the German house hold is now a hell hole for the blonde man.

With these two combined, they create a black hole of lazy destruction and they need ten times as much attention, clean clothes, and food as both of those first two things listed before as well as protection from the outside elements since one made it impossible to be trained and the other was to little to even pick up a gun.

This wasn't the route Germany had wanted to take in life but things don't always work out in one's favor. This was the case for the blonde when he got stuck caring for Italy, and now a new baby nation.

How did this happen you might ask? Well it all started with a walk on the beach-

* * *

_"Ve~ and then Romano said a bad word and was acting like kinda a dick so I offered to make him pasta but he just hit me over the head an-" there was Italy, going on one of his normal yet still random rambles about something that had happened to him earlier in the day._

_"Yeah? Interesting..." Germany muttered, not really paying attention by now, having heard this same story for the past 27 days._

_"It was! And then Big Brother Spain came over and we had pasta and then I took and a nap and- Oooh! Seashells!"_

_"Seashells?" The blonde paused and turned to see his friend running down the beach and towards a little white thing in the distance_.

_Rolling his eyes, he rushed off after the Italian and found him kneeling in front of a little girl with dark hair and skin and beautiful purple eyes. She was holding an armful of little white seashells in her arms and was offering one up to Italy._

_"Heya mister! Want to buy a seashell? Its only a nickel." She said in a cheery tone._

_"Ooh! You are just a cutey aren't you?" Italy asked, reaching into his pocket and taking out a nickle. "Of course I want to buy one. Here you go."_

_The little girl smiled and handed him a shell and then turned to the blonde._

_"How about you? Seashell?" She offered him one but he declined with a muttered 'No thanks'. "Oh? OK! Well, I gotta get going now, but maybe we can play with our seashells later?" _

_"Sure." Italy said with a bright smile. "I'm Italy by the way."_

_"Hiya Italy! I'm Slovenia, I'm a nation too you know! But I call myself Rochelle on account of I don't have friends so I gotta pick a name myself." The little girl said with a wide smile, one that Italy shared with her as they both turned to face the blonde. _

_"Ooh! Germany, isn't she the cutest little Nation?" Italy cooed as he swept the girl into his arms. "And shes just a baby with no friends or anyone to take care of her an-" _

_"I know what you're thinking Italy. And the answer is-"_

* * *

"Nine in the morning and already you two are up to this?" The German muttered lowly, rubbing his head as the memory of the beach slowly came to a close.

"We were hungry! So I'm making us pasta for breakfast!" Italy cheered happily as he boiled the water. "It was your idea that I make breakfast also!"

So right now, a blonde German watches in annoyance as a brown haired Italian makes a mess with his pasta making, while a dark haired Slovenian girl takes a nap on top of the fridge, only inches away from falling off of the side and into a waiting pot of Pasta sauce. Oh, he could only see this scenario ending soo well.


End file.
